CAS Crossed Love CS
by Shailax
Summary: Irenes and Castiels paths are crossed and they might find out things about each other that will surprise everyone around them. Irene lost seven years of her memory and Castiel lost someone when he was younger who looks like Irene. Do Irene and Castiel have some sort of past connection? Or do they have a star crossed love that spans between the two of them? Find out in Crossed Love
1. Unwatned New Life

**_[Prologue] The noise of loud voices woke me up. I tiptoed down the stairs so I wouldn't alert anoyone to my presence. When I reached the bottom, I started to follow the voices towards the kitchen. The light was on and I recognized the voices as my parents._**

**_I stayed near the door to see if I could understand what they were talking about. I'm very young so I don't know what they were talking about, but there was one word that would ring in my mind for the rest of my life: divorce. My parents were talking about getting a divorce._**

**_I pushed open the kitchen door to ask why they were getting a divorce, but istead I saw my dad holding my mom's arm tightly where a bruise was starting to form. My mom screamed for me to leave just as my dad picked up a glass pitcher and threw it at me._**

**_I heard the glass break as I ran up the stairs to my room to hide under the covers and cry for the rest of the night...[END PROLOGUE]_**

If you have seen them you know who Castiel is. This is Just chapter 1.

I propped my feet up on the seat in front of me. The guy who was sitting in that seat turned around to give me crap, but he took one look at my tear streaked face and turned back around. He didn't offer to console me or ask what was wrong, he just turned back around. That's how everyone is on this plane. No one tried to console me, they thought it best to leave me alone. So I let my head rest against the plane window and fell asleep. I wanted to dream of people who cared for me.

I sat in the terminal waiting for my aunt to pick me up. She said she will stick out like a fairy. I never thought she meant literally. "IREEENE!" I whipped my head around and was astonished to see a fairy with brown hair waving and bobbing towards me. I didn't know what to think at first before her face registered in my mind. She came and grabbed all my stuff and started heading off. I had to jog to keep up with her. "You're going to love it here in Sweet Amoris," she practically yelled in my ear. "It's a big city but you can easily get around. OH! I also got you a new car, too. So you can drive yourself to school and what not. Don't even worry..."

I let her drone on and on about how much I would like here in Sweet Amoris. I gave her nods and smiled every now and then so he thinks that I'm listening. I wasn't thinking about my life here in Sweet, though. I was thinking about how my parents didn't love me.

I heard my parents talking about how they were getting a divorce. I knew that they were getting a divorce. I just never though that neither one would want me when they went to court. I sat outside while my parents and their lawyers went inside. They weren't discussing what they wanted from their marriage, they were discussing who would get me. My mom said that I was old enough to live on my own while dad stated that I could not be trusted.

[FLASHBACK]

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself, so I'm not taking her!" Mom shouted towards dad.

"We cannot trust her by herself. She might come back pregnant and will as me for money." Dad sounded outraged, but there was a hidden message in his words. "I don't want her, I don't love her, and I refuse to look after her!"

I blanched. My father just admitted he wanted nothing to do with me, and my mother was not better. "Well, I don't want her either but she has to go somewhere..."

I shook my head against the memory and looked at the road ahead of me. I didn't want to relive that fact that my parents rejected me...

We arrived at Aunt Ry's apartment around 9:00pm. She quickly showed me where everything was before she had to head out again. I stole a glance towards the living room before going up the stairs to my new room. I threw my stuff on the bed and walked towards the window. I looked out at the fire escape and at the landscape. Then I looked out towards the street. At first, there was nothing, then I saw flaming red hair running past towards and unknown destination. I blinked. I don't whether it was just me or an actual person that was running by, but I had no time to dwell on it. I had to go to Sweet Amoris High School tomorrow. So I got ready for bed and set my alarm.


	2. Failing And Starting Relationships?

Chapter 2: Failing and Starting

My admission papers were no where to be found and I needed those, $25, and an ID card in order to attend Sweet Amoris High school. Today was not going as planned...

I went into the school ready to get started on my first day, instead I am greeted by the principal saying that my admission has not been completed and that I needed to see the Student Council President, Nathaniel. I gaped at the plump woman as she turned around. For her to lose my papers, she must be a very UN-organized person...

My first impression of the Student Council room was: the president is a clean, neat freak. Files littered the room in stacks of date, numerical, or alphabetical order and were pushed against filing cabinets as if they were ready to go into them. Chairs were stacked one on top of the other except for one that sat near a brown table. The chair was occupied by a blonde, typical school boy. He hunched over the table working intently on a stack of papers.

I cleared my throat to make him look up before I spoke. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Nathaniel, the Student Council President?"

I looked at the boy expectantly. He stood up and walked to the nearest window then looked back at me. "I'm Nathaniel. May I help you?"

"I came to talk to you about my admission papers. The principal said that they were not done." I stayed near the door and looked at him. His too golden, brown eyes stared back at me and it seemed as if he was looking right through me.

"So you're the new kid? Sorry, but I do not have your admission papers. They might have ended up mixed in with other files. I see you have your student ID and $25. Go see if any of the other students have your files." He went back to sit down and I growled. Could anyone really be that uptight?

I stalked out the Student Council room and ran smack into 3 girls; two brunettes and a blonde. Each of them looked equally disgusted. The blonde straightened up and pushed me down. Cruel and evil laughter erupted from up above and I grew angry. "Hey look girls, this little girlie fell down. New kids are such a trip. This one is not as fun as the other though." more laughter erupted.

I got up, picked up my book bag and pushed past the three hags in front of me. I heard a lot of huffs as I pushed through but that didn't stop me any. I had a purpose, and those three girls were not it, though I should have asked did that have my admission papers. Even if they did, they were not worth my time.

I headed out to the school courtyard and almost collided with a kid with flaming, red hair. His stormy, blue-gray eyes stared at me for moment. I didn't want to be caught in an awkward situation so I quickly greeted myself. "Hi, I'm new."

The red head did a once over before replying. "So what?" He looked at me then over my head.

"Are you always this nice?" I replied sarcastically. I will not tolerate any rudeness, especially since this red head looked so familiar.

"Especially to new some new students. Unlike this one dweeb. I'm Castiel, by the way. " The red hair get dirt off his shoes before looking up at me again.

"I'm Irene. I'll be back later, I have other stuff to do. I'm being bombarded with papers and I just got here." I started to move past just a little. He didn't move so I guessed he wasn't done speaking.

Castiel chuckled and clicked his tongue. "I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president and sardonic principal."

"So you have a problem with him too?" I looked around me then back at him. part of me wished that I could peek into Castiel's head, but the another part didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Castiel grumbled. "I have never seen someone so full of themselves and so uptight in my life. The dude should really just get a life."

I almost laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more. I wonder is his whole family is like this."

"You better get this done and hurry it up. They'll keep bothering you if you don't"

With that, I left. I hurried back in to Nathaniel to see if he had found anything. Instead I met Kentin, Ken for short. He was my stalker that came from my old school! "KEN?! What are you doing here?!"

Ken looked as if he would start to cry. "I couldn't bare the thought of a school year without you."

I pushed passed him into the Student Council room and found Nathaniel, once again, hunched over papers. When he saw me he immediately got and came over. "I'm sorry but you admission papers were not found."

I frowned. "If this is your idea of some joke, it's really not working."

For a reply he started to laugh. "I guess my jokes aren't funny others. Here's your admission papers. I see you have everything else so you can head to the principals office."

I shook my head, exasperated. I've been through very part of the school and now I had to go to the Principal. I growled once again and stormed off into the hallway. Instead of going directly to the Principal, I went into the next class room over and met another student.

"Hi I'm Iris. You can call me Iri or Ris if you want. Neither matter to me. You must be the new girl, Irene. That is such a pretty name. We have several classes together so we can talk later. See ya later." I mumbled my okay and let get by. She was a very active talker and I think we could get along just fine.

Upon exiting the classroom, I finally ran into the Principal to whom I gave my admission papers and $25 dollars too along with a paperclip to keep them all together, then I ran out of the building, and ran into Castiel once again.

"You again? I'm beginning to think you want to run into me." Castiel smirked and I suppressed growl. I looked down at my feet but my eyes immediately flickered to his shirt.

"Your shirt...NO WAY! That's an out of this world rock band!" I smiled triumphantly at him. "I listen to rock sometimes. That band is one of the best!"

Castiel smiled. "I don't know to many girl who know or listen to them." Castiel looked behind me then smiled. "Follow me. I know this place you will love." Castiel grabbed my hand and led me to and empty stairwell. "Students aren't allowed up here, but I think taking you up here is worth the risk."

When we exited the stairwell, we came up onto the schools roof. The view from up here was breath taking. I leaned over the railing that lined the roof, but Castiel grabbed my hand and pulled me back "I think it would be best if you don't get to close." I looked at him. His blue-gray eyes grew soft. His lips twitched. His hand did not move from mine, and I remembered where I have seen his red hair before. He was the mystery stranger that ran pass my window last night. I started to blush madly and I could feel my cheeks burning up. A small blush played at Castiel's cheek, but I didn't stay to see if it would go full blow, I ran out of there. I ran down the stairs, through the hall, out the door, to the parking lot where my car sat waiting for me, and drove home.

Castiel? Castiel was the person I was looking at last night? I the revelation as perplexing and it clouded up my mind as I drove home.


	3. New Fears

_When I got home, I immediately went to take a shower. I figured it would clear my mind, instead it brought more questions: Did Castiel know that I saw him? Did he see me last night? Does he stay near by? Was he looking for something? I shook my head against the steaming, hot water. My head was clouded with flamiing red hair, with Castiel, with needed information._

_I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed the nearest towel, dried myself, then wrapped it around my head. MY jammies laid out across the bed so I quickly put them on and jumped into bed. I didn't want to go to sleep because I thought that I would dream of Castiel, but in the end, the events of today wore me out and made me fall asleep._

_I hid under the covers and hoped that he would go to his own room. He didn't, instead he entered mine. I tried to remain still, but he was smarter. He pulled my covers from my hands and pinned me down. He was about to do it. I tried to scream for mother, but no sound would come out. Our clothes were already off and I felt sick. I tried to kick him off but he was much stronger. Then I felt it. "DADDY! NO!"_

_I bolted upright in bed and found myself sweating profusely. I got up, went to the window, and stepped out onto the fire escape. The last thing I wanted to dream about was my father. My stupid, lousy, worthless, obnoxious father. I didn't want to dream like that. I wanted to forget about my father. He never did that to me. He never would. Would he?_

_I looked towards the sidewalk as I felt my eyes starting to sting. Before long, the tears started to roll freely down my face. Not long after, I saw flaming red hair. "Castiel?"_

_The red head stopped and looked up at me. At first I though her was going to keep jogging, but he started to walk towards me. "Irene. wasn't it? What are you doing up so late?"_

_"Bad dream." I didn't know whether to feel happy that he remembered my name, or mad because he had to ask. "What about you? What are you doing out so late?"_

_He pointedly ignored my question. "What was your dream about?"_

_I debated whether or not I should tell him. I decided to go with not. "I'd rather not talk about it."_

_Castiel looked about him then back at me. "Come jog with me. It might help you forget about it." I stared at him. He blushed slightly then looked away. "I mean, that's if you want t- You don't have to-Just..."_

_I smiled and giggled. "I'll come just give me a moment." I went back inside and found a pair of jogging pants and a sweat shirt. I put them on then climbed down the fire escape to Castiel. He was dressed in shorts and a hoodie. Before I knew it, he was already walking towards the sidewalk. I walked faster to catch up with him._

_We started jogging in silence. The air did help me clear my head. We stopped once we reached the the park. The park was deserted (of course) and was eerily quiet. I started walking towards the swing set and Castiel followed. The silence was getting to me so I decided that I would tell him. "I was dreaming of my father."_

_Castiel motioned for me to sit down on one of the empty sings and started to push lightly. "Your dad doesn't sound like a nice guy if he gives you nightmares."_

_I moved my legs to the motion of the swing. "There's not an easy way to describe him. He and my mom fought a lot when I was younger. I even walked in on one of their arguments that they were having in the kitchen. I was seven and their voices woke me up and I was curious. When I got to the kitchen, I was lost to what they were talking about, but one word remained with me: divorce. I went inside to ask why they but I saw my dad holding mom tightly, giving her a bruise. My mom screamed for me to leave and at the same time, my dad picked up a glass pitcher and threw it at me. It crashed on something as I ran up the stairs to my room and hid under the covers to cry that night." I felt the tears coming before I even realized I was feeling pain. "Ever since then, I made it a habit to cry under the covers every time they had an argument. Also, I've been having constant nightmares about him."_

_Castiel stopped pushing me and pulled me into a hug. The hug was warm and comforting. He pulled me back and looked at me. "What was this nightmare about?"_

_I sat back down on the swing and looked at him. "this dream wasn't like the others. I was hiding under my covers hoping that my dad would go into his own room. When he didn't and entered mine instead, I tried to remain still, but he was too smart for that. He pulled the covers from my hand and pinned me down to the bed. I tried to call for my mom but no sound would come out. Our clothes were off and I felt sick. I tried to kick him off but he was so much stronger. Then I felt it and I screamed, 'Daddy, no!'" I shivered as the tears poured from my eyes._

_I sat in silence, judging Castiel's reaction. He remained stone faced but then his face turned into a scowl. "What a dirty bastard!"_

_I abruptly got up. "Castiel, it was just a dream. That stuff didn't actually happen."_

_Castiel turned on me. "How would you know? You were young so he could have drugged you when you least expected it because you were so naive!"_

_I froze. His words stunned me and brought more of my fear to the surface. Castiel's face softened as he realized what he said. Before he could muster an apology, I was already running home. I charged up the fire escape and locked my window then pulled my curtains closed. Then I landed in the old routine; I went to hide under the covers and cried the rest of the night._

_How could Castiel be so cruel?_


	4. Confrontation Of The Two

Chapter 4: Confrontation Of the Two

The next day at school, I made sure to ignore Castiel. For half of the day I avoided all the usual places that he would hang out at, including the school courtyard. In between classes, I spotted him before he spotted me and ducked into into the nearest class room or corner. I was doing well until I ducked inside the Student Council room.

The room was exactly hot is was the last time I was here except that files were neatly put away. Nathaniel was double checking a file -my file- and was making marks on it. I saw Castiel pass the door and was about to head out when Nathaniel looked up for the first time since I entered. His blonde hair was cropped and styled in a neat but messy way. His too golden, brown eyes appeared to staring into my soul which made my heat beat erratically. His long sleeved shirt was collared and held a blue tie that seemed to compliment Nathaniel all together. My hair was pulled back into a small pony tail with pieces framing my face, My dress matched Nathaniel's' tie and I realized that we looked about ready to go on a date.

Nathaniel was the first to break the intensifying silence. "Hello Irene. Is there something I can do for you?"

I shook my head. Nathaniel started towards me and held out a piece of paper. "If you're not too busy right now, could you take this absentee note to Castiel to sign?"

I blanched and my face fell. I had to destroy my plan to avoid Castiel just to give him this absentee note to sign. I could say no but looking into those too golden, brown eyes melted away any resistance I had. I took the note from him and went into the hallway.

I headed straight for the courtyard. I knew that he'd be out here, I just never thought he would be out there with a certain blonde. The two were locked in deep conversation and Castiel occasionally brushed hair away from her face. He smiled but the smile never reached his eyes. I stared at them until she left. Looking at them made me mad for no reason. They didn't make a good couple and it was hard to believe he would be interested in a girl like that.

When the blonde bully left, I went up to Castiel. He looked away from where the blonde disappeared and looked at me. "Well, look who decided to reappear, Irenedini!"

I growled and didn't bother to hide my scowl. I started wonder how I looked in his eyes but quickly shook it off. "You looked really friendly with that blonde."

"Amber? I don't like her. She's Nathaniel's' sister. Me and Nathaniel don't mix." Castiel looked away and took out a guitar pick.

"She sure seemed interested in you." I crossed my arms and pinned him with me gaze. In my old town, I had a tendency to hold people with my gaze.

Castiel looked up at me.. His blue-gray eyes held mine. I felt as if I was being drawn to him. He slowly got up and walked to me. "So you think? She's been interested in me since we were young. I don't know why."

His voice got low, almost sexy. His gaze never left mine. "So you would never be interested in her?" I don't know what provoked me to as that question but I had. His gaze warmed me all over and almost made me wonder why I had been avoiding him, almost.

Castiel looked down at me. His gaze sent shivers down my spine. "I will never be interested in her. I couldn't even show interest in her."

"It sure didn't seem that way," I snarled and pushed him back. I felt my anger rising up. He didn't even apologized for what he said last night. Maybe he couldn't.

Castiel looked shocked for a moment but then he nodded. "About last night...I didn't mean what I said...I don't know what..." Castiel sighed and eyed me warily. "I was overreacting about the dream. Do you think you could forgive me?"

I gasped. I didn't know Castiel that well, but I'd come to realize that he didn't show his feelings and when he did, he fought to get the words out. All I could do was manage a simple nod before Nathaniel came out.

"Irene? Did you get him to sign the absentee note for me-" Nathaniel came around the tree bend and saw me in close proximity with Castiel. They locked gazes immediately.

"Well if it isn't the idiotic president." Castiel sneered. The tension in the air started to grow and suffocate me. I glanced from to the other, lost on what to do.

"Well if it isn't the juvenile delinquent" replied Nathaniel courtly. This was not going to end well.

"I see you still send other people to do something when it has to do with me." Castiel leaned against the tree and crossed one foot in front of the other.

"I'd rather not associate myself with people of you nature." I made myself step in between the two. I didn't want them fighting.

"Can y'all not do this here?" I looked at both of them for a reply.

"Irene, you shouldn't associate yourself with people with such demeaning morals." I looked at Nathaniel stunned. I would have never thought Nat could pull off a insult like that. Apparently, neither did Castiel.

The red head stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't realize he was as shocked as me until Nathaniel smiled. I put both my hands out on either side of me to stop a fight if I have to, but this is one of those moments where you think you have everything under control only to have it blow up in your face, Castiel's face started to turn s red as his hair. Nat, on the other hand, was composed, but he didn't even meet Castiels' eyes. Castiel stared Nathaniel down, then he pulled me out of the way and charged Nat.

Castiel slammed Nat against the tree and pulled his fist back, ready to punch until I grabbed it, pulled him back, and jumped in between the two. This is where I realized that I haven't heard about these two fighting until this moment. No one spoke and no one moved. I started to think that I did something wrong so I had to ask. "Did I...Did I do something wrong?"

Nat looked at me and Castiel looked away. "No" They say in union, then they walked away, leaving me puzzled and confused. What ever problem they have with each other went deeper than the eye can see.


	5. Iris and Proposed Dates

**I went home confused. Neither one clarified what the problem was. I could ask Amber but I didn't want to say anything to her. I could ask those two, but I highly doubted they would tell me. I realized I had one option: Iris.**

**Iris was a very talkative girl and she loved to gather information so it seems she would be the better choice. She gave me her number earlier in the day and wrote it down in one of my notebooks. So now the task was finding out which notebook.**

**I emptied out the contents of my book bag and a note fell out among my notebooks. My name was written across it in a fancy scrawl. Upon picking it up, I realized that is was from Nathaniel. I opened it and read:**

**Dear Irene,**

**I know you're the new girl and you're probably still lost on how the school system works, but I was wondering would you like to go out with me Friday night? I know it's a bit immature to ask you in a note, but to be honest, I never asked a girl out before. You're the first. You can say that I'm kind of nervous about asking you out. If you don't want to then that's okay. Let me know the answer tomorrow at school. Don't let me know the answer in front of Castiel.**

**From Your Friend**

**Nathaniel**

**I looked at the note again. He said not to give him the answer in front of Castiel. Did he think that I was going to say 'no'? I though back to the few times I've been in the Student Council room, those eyes, those too golden, brown eyes that I couldn't say not to. I growled and put the note on me bedside. He wanted the answer face to face so I wouldn't say no and he didn't want Castiel to interfere. But then again, I don't think he knows he can lure me in with just his eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh and restarted my search.**

**I held my 3 notebooks in front of my face then laid them out. In one of these, Iris' number resides. I picked up the first one and found another note, this time is was writing in a small, almost unreadable but recognizable scrawl. Ken. This note was from Ken. I started to throw it away but I decided to read it:**

**Dear My One True Love,**

**You pushed me away earlier this week but I knew you were busy and I would like to know would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday because Saturday is always a good day to do some fun stuff—**

**I put the note down and shook my head. Instead of asking me out on a date, it sounded more as if the kid was asking me to have sex. I laid the note beside Nathaniel's'. I just got asked out by two boys. One who I wasn't too sure about, and the other I didn't want anything to with but he's always around.**

**I sighed and picked up my second notebook. Instead of flipping through the pages, I just shook it. I didn't get Iris' number but I did get a folded piece of red paper. My name was printed instead of written. Inside, typed in Edwardian script, was another note.**

**Irene**

**I'm not good at asking girls out. I never thought I would need to. Okay, that didn't sound right. What I meant to say was that I never thought I would be interested in a girl. I never thought there would be a girl like you, ever. I know I had said some pretty hurtful things and I take them all back. I didn't mean anything that I said. I'm sorry for that. To make up for it all, I want to take you on a date. I'll take you where ever you want to go. Just let me know tomorrow at school, okay? Unless you see me tonight.**

**Castiel**

**I re-folded Castiel's note and held it to my chest. Castiel was a rebel and he asked me out. I took another look at the note and put it beside Ken's.**

**I shook my head and picked up my last notebook. I shook it and out came a piece of paper with a number on it. I called it.**

**Iris picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"**

**I jumped when she spoke. She seemed different when she was at school. "Iris? This is me, Irene. I had a question about Nathaniel and Castiel's feuding.'**

**Iris sighed before she started to talk. "I don't know much about that. I just know that something triggered it when they were younger. Neither Castiel or Nathaniel would talk about it and Amber doesn't know, not that you would ever talk to her. But that's all I really know."**

**I frowned. No one know what was going on between Cas and Nat, It must be driving everyone crazy. I growled at my progress. All I managed to do was tangle myself into a deeper mess. I got asked out by 3 different guys for 3 different days. I didn't know whether or not I should say yes to all or to only one. I shook my head once again. I pushed all my stuff back into my book bag and headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower to clear my head.**


	6. Iris and Castiel

**Chapter 6: Iris and Castiel**

**As soon as I got out of the shower, I immediately called Iris back. My call went straight to her voice mail so I left a small message stating that I was sorry my first call to her was about two guys that I didn't or barely even know. Not even a minute later, Iris text back.**

**Sorry, bit busy. It's okay, I don't mind. I expected it.**

**I quickly replied back, hoping she would be able to help me with my problem.**

**Okay, but I got asked out by 3 guys.**

**A few seconds later, Iris replied 'hold on' before calling.**

**"So spill it! Who are they and what days?" Iris squealed.**

**I laughed. Of course the hyper, energetic girl would want to hear some sort of juicy gossip about the new girl. "Friday, Saturday, and Sunday by Nathaniel, Ken, and Castiel, in that order."**

**Iris did a sharp intake of breath. "All three- Ken?! That dweeb? What did you say? Did you say anything?"**

**I laughed once again and went onto the fire escape. "I didn't say anything yet. I just got the notes in my book bag today. I called you to see if you could help me decide."**

**"I don't see how you need help. Just say yes to them all. They asked you out for 3 different days, You might break the little dweebs' heart if you say 'no'. Just make sure Amber doesn't find about Ken or Castiel. Amber would ruin you. She has a huge crush on Castiel." I could hear Iris' glee over having some new gossip.**

**I looked out towards the street and caught Castiel just before he stopped. I turned my back just as he started walking towards me. "Iris, thank you for your help. I'll let you know the verdict of my answers tomorrow night." As soon as I hung up the phone, Castiel appeared on the fire escape and grabbed my face.**

**He tilted my head up and looked into my eyes. "It doesn't look like you were sleep. Why are you still up?"**

**I looked into his blue-gray eyes. "I was afraid to go to sleep, so I decided to ponder the answers I need to make on these date notes."**

**"Notes?" Castiel let got of my face and looked towards my bedroom.**

**"Yes. One from Nathaniel and the other from Ken. I decided I'm going to say yes to all 3." I looked away from him. I didn't know why, but I valued his opinion too much.**

**Castiel hopped up onto the railing and looked at me. "Tell me why you ran away last night."**

**I blanched. I knew this was coming but not so soon. I hesitated and looked at him. He wasn't forcing me and he wasn't egging me on. "My father...he drunk a lot, so he might have done things that I don't know about. He was always like that. He was abusive and it was obvious that he didn't love me. I didn't make anything of it then, but since last night, I wish I had. Your words brought up new fears..." I stopped talking. I could feel the tears starting to build.**

**Castiel jumped down from the railing and enveloped in a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't said any of that. If I could take any of the back, I would, but I know I can't."**

**I looked up into Castiels' eyes. His eyes turned stormy, conflicted with emotions. Each emotion was replace by anger. "Cas, calm down. It happened in the past. It's over." I don't know why, but Castiels' anger scared me.**

**Castiel looked down at me. "I'm sorry. People like that make me sick. If they don't love you the why have you? I don't mean to sound rude, but they should have stopped having fucking sex if they didn't want a child. Your father is just a dirty bastard. You don't deserve a father like that or a mother that doesn't love you. You deserve so much better."**

**I started crying into Castiels' shirt. Castiel hugged me tighter and whispered 'sorries' in my ear. Castiel cared for me a great deal of a lot. I looked up at Castiel and kissed him. The kiss surprised him at first but then he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**We broke apart when we heard my aunt come in. Castiel went to the railing and jumped over. When I saw him running towards the road, I knew he landed safely on his feet.**

**I went back in and closed my window. I turned out the lights and went to bed. I didn't dream that night.**

**The next day, when I woke, I could still feel Castiels' lips on mine and his arms around my waist. **


	7. Irene

**Chapter 7: Irene**

**I didn't know how to shake his lingering presence. Even after a hot shower I could still feel him. No matter how hard I scrubbed or how hot the water was, his touch did not disappear. It was weird yet comforting.**

**Upon exiting the shower, I realized that I only had a few minutes to get ready for school. I growled at how much time I wasted and quickly got ready. I skipped drying my hair and skipped breakfast. I didn't grab anything to eat, I just left and started walking to school. I didn't even make it two feet before Castiel walked up beside me. "Good morning. Did you get any sleep last night?"**

**I glared at him. "Of course I got sleep. Why wouldn't i?" Before he could answer, we both saw Nathaniel heading down the street. To our left, we saw Ken. I sighed. Ken was crying.**

**"IRENE!" Ken started running towards me and Nathaniel finally noticed me. He glanced to my right and shook his head. Ken was now on my left and I could see he was in agony about something.**

**"Ken? What's wrong?" I used my most calm and soothing voice and focused on him.**

**"It's that mean girl, Amber." Nat joined us then and almost said something but then Ken continued. "She was really mean and took all my money. I have to cancel out date for Saturday. My dad said he didn't want a son who couldn't stand up to a girl. He's taking me out of this school completely and enrolling me into military school. I'm sorry. Bye my love." With that, Ken ran away. I have to say I felt sorry for the kid.**

**I shook my head and looked down at the ground. "How can she be so cruel?"**

**If Nathaniel was going to say something, he held it back. Instead, he looked down the street and blanched. The girl in question with her two tag-a longs were riding up the street, hair whipping wildly. From here, you could tell they were laughing madly about something. When they say us, they stopped. "Hey! Y'all need a ride?"**

**All three of us looked at each other. When we didn't respond, Amber got out of the car and her two lackeys followed. Amber walked over to Castiel, grabbed his arm, and laid her head on his shoulder. For some reason, that stirred anger within me.**

**I walked in front of the two boys and leaned forward. I looked at them and smiled. "So Nat, we're still on for Friday?" Everything started to sway.**

**Nathaniel look slightly embarrassed and a small blush played at this cheeks. "Yes, we are still on for Friday." **

**I looked at Castiel. He seemed uncomfortable with Amber on his arm, but he was too much of a gentleman to shake her off. "Castiel? Are we still on for Sunday?"**

**Castiel stepped away and moved to the other side of Nat. He ran his hands through his hair and nodded. "Of course. Why would I say no?"**

**I nodded. "Good." I started to fall forward and felt myself being cought by someone. Before I blacked out, I could've sore I heard Iris scream my name.**

**I woke to Castiels', Iris', and Nat's worried faces. I found myself seated in a booth at a restaurant. Looking around, I saw Amber and he two lackeys at the counter ordering something. Iris was the one to speak. "Amber's ordering something for you because she thinks you won't like what Nathaniel and Castiel picked out for you."**

**Castiel was to my right and he pushed a burger in my way. "I don't know you that well so I ordered what I would want."**

**I pushed the burger away and looked at the fries Nat pushed in front of me. I shook my head and put my head on the table. "I didn't eat anything this morning or last night. Do you think that was the cause of me passing out?"**

**Nat exploded. "Why didn't you eat last night or this morning? Don't you have any time?"**

**I gasped. I would have never thought- I stopped that train of thought. Remembering that fight with Castiel and Nathaniel, I would believe both capable of anything. "No. I didn't have the time."**

**Before Nat or Cas could say anything, Amber walked over with a tray. "Stop interrogating her. I have something she wants."**

**I looked at her. "Unless you have a salad smothered with Ranch dressing, don't talk to me."**

**Amber pushed the tray towards me. I was surprised to see a salad smothered with Ranch dressing. "I told you I knew what she wanted."**

**"Thank you. All of you. I promise I'll pay you back." I picked up the plastic fork Amber put beside the salad.**

**"I know you will." Amber crossed her arms.**

**I started thinking of ways to pay them all back. I knew money would satisfy Amber, but not Cas and Nat. Then, before I could consider anything else, and idea popped into my head. "Make sure your Saturday is free." Then I started eating. **


	8. The Accident

Once I finished eating, I invited everyone back to Aunt Ry's apartment so we could discuss what I had planned for Saturday. No one objected to the idea of a beach party, but no one agreed to the idea of letting me plan the whole thing.

"Hey, sorry, New Girl, but we don't know you or what you like. Our music taste is most definitely different than theirs." Castiel threw his arms around my shoulders and led towards Ambers' car. I was told that Amber and her lackeys freaked out when I passed out. Iris was coming down the street as I was falling down and called out my name. Amber told Nat and Cas to carry me to the car and told her lackeys to meet her at The Restaurant. Cas carried me to the car while Nat picked up my stuff and opened the car door for Cas. Both guys rode in the back while Iris rode in the front with Amber. They all argued the whole way here.

"I like all types of music, by the way, and my name is Irene." I pushed Castiels' arm from my shoulder and stalked to the car door that led to the back seat."The least you can do is remember my name."

Before Castiel could muster a reply, my phone started to ring. I was a bit surprised to find my phone still in my pocket and even more surprised when I looked at the called ID. It was my ex-friend, Kastie Charmichael, the biggest ***** at Wantanbe (Wan-ton-be) High. I now call it 'Wanna be" High because you are either a wanna be, you wanna be high, or you wanna be drunk. I debated whether or not I should answer. I decided I would but I would put her on speaker.

I held my phone out in front of me and answered. "Sorry it took me so long to answer. I was hanging out with some cool cats I met. Lets make this convo snappy so I can get back to a good time."

"Oh, I see I'm not missed."

Kasites voice did not come through the phone. Instead, I was greeted by my ex-boyfriend, Jonathan's' voice. He sounded a lot like Johnny Depp, but looked nothing like him. The last time I saw Johnny, he had shoulder length, dark brown hair, green eyes with flecks of golden brown, and his eyes were surrounded by gorgeous, long eyelashes. I fell in love with him and I thought that he loved me too, but he betrayed me with my ex-best friend. I never thought I would hear his voice after I moved.

"Hi, Johnathan. How are you?" I could hear the sadness in my own voice and I knew that everyone else could hear it too because the conversations around me started up again. The only one who didn't participate was Castiel. Now that I think about it, I never saw Castiel talk to anyone other than me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't sound so sad. You know what happened that night. Kastie even admitted to that. She's right here if you want to hear it again, and if you're wondering why I'm in a car with Kasie, she's driving us to and after school show."

"Johnathan, you don't have to do that. I already saw the start of the video, so no need." I wanted anything to get away from this topic so I switched the subject. "What is this after school show about?"

Johnathan started laughing. "Take a random guess and you'll get it right."

I thought about it for a moment. "Whoa! You don't mean to tell me that that darn school finally got the Teen Pregnancy show? The one I proposed when I was 16?"

Johnathan laughed again, but Kastie was the one to peak. "WAIT! She's the reason I have to go to this thing? She's the reason this show is even happening!? You got to be ******* kidding me!"

I leaned against Ambers' car and hope that this wouldn't start an argument.

"Don't talk **** about her, Kastie. She's still my girlfriend." I could hear the anger rising in Johnathan's' voice.

"Your girlfriend!? You ruined that relationship!" Kastie laughed and I heard other voice join hers in the laughter.

Johnathan laughed right back at her. "I didn't ruin this relationship, you did. Everybody saw that, Kastie!"

On the other end of the line, everything exploded into an argument. I signaled to everybody on my end to get ready to leave. I moved away from the so Castiel could get in. Instead of getting in the car though, Castiel followed me. "Shouldn't you also be coming with us?"

Car doors slammed on my end of the line, but the worst sound you could hear in the car happened on the other. I heard screeching tires, screaming, and metal on metal. Time froze as I tried to process what just happened. "Johnathan? Johnny, is everything alright?"

Frantic talking began on the other end before Johnny got back to the phone. "Sorry, Iri. Someone cut Kastie off and she rear-ended him. I have to go, but I wanted to tell you this: Wantanbe High is closing so we all have to move. I heard Kenny already moved there so me, Kastie, Emily, Brit-Brat, and some others are moving to Sweet Amoris to attend the High school there with you. We will see you soon! Love you! BYE!"

I stared at the phone then looked at Castiel. I don't know why I expected him to say something. Instead, he shook his head and walked back to Ambers' car. I followed him and he opened the door for me. I scooted to the middle so I could be in-between Iris and Castiel. Everyone was silent all the way to my place.

I stepped out my bedroom and entered the living room. Nathaniel had is not pad out and was sitting on the couch, Castiel was sitting at the counter looking at everyone else, and Iris and Amber were sitting on the love seat talking about something. Castiel was the first one to talk. "Irene, how are you doing?"

I looked at him sadly. "I;m doing fine. Hearing from Johnny after so long and the accident. It just...got to me, you know?" I went to sit down in the armchair. "So lets get started. Who's bringing what?"

"I'm bringing refreshments." Nathaniel scribbled down Iris' request.

"I'm bringing face make-up, so don't complain." Everyone grumbled at Ambers' request.

"Well, since I counted on you for something else, I'm bringing snacks then." Everyone stared at Nathaniel. "And you can't say anything about it."

Castiel grumbled and said something under his breath. "I'm bringing games and what not." Nathaniel just stared at Castiel. "What!? I have games you can play at the beach."

I shook my head and stood up. "Well, that only leaves me with one thing to bring." I looked around and everyone just stared at me. "I'm bringing music and you can not tell me what to bring. I listen to all types of music except country."

Everyone exploded and kept complaining that I tricked them. Castiel just laughed. I told them that it wasn't my fault they forgot all about music and they planned on bringing other things so I was the one who was bringing music by default. We kept going back and forth on this subject for a while, even when the phone ranged. "Castiel, can you answer that for me?"

[Castiel POV]

I got up from laughing and went to answer Irenes' phone. I would have liked it better is she would have let it ring so I could laugh some more at her and the others about the music thing, but I knew she would be worried if it was and important call and she missed it.

When I answered the phone, I realized that I didn't know Irenes' last name. "Hello! Sorry that the owner of this place is not in right now and the younger resident is in the living room entertaining her friends."

An old man spoke up on the other end of the line. "Oh. That's okay. This is news that I can tell to anyone as long as it gets to the young one. I have news pertaining to Irene Casanovas' mother."

That's a big name for a little girl. "Yes. Okay. What about Irene's mother?"

"Earlier today, Mrs. Casanova was in a fatal car accident with some teens who were arguing. The teen who was driving apparently turned her attention from the road during the argument which caused her to run a red light and hit Mrs. Casanova on the driver side. The teens did the right thing and stayed at the scene as they called the police and ambulance. The police got a full statement from every one in the surrounding area as well as from the teens and decided not to charge them since they were not drinking while Mrs. Casanova was rushed to the hospital. Mrs. Casanova hit her head, hardly, on the steering wheel, she was almost suffocated with the air bag, and her driver side window broke. Some of the glass landed in her neck and her chest. She didn't make it. I'm so sorry for Ms. Casanova and her lost."

The dude hung up the phone and I put down the receiver, stunned. I didn't how I would tell Irene any of this. I headed back to the living room and looked at Irene. She smiled at me then frowned. "Castiel, what's wrong?"

I move forward and knelt in front of her. She stood up and looked at me, worry starting to creep across her face. I took a deep breath. "Irene, I'm very sorry, but...your mother passed away in an accident today caused by that girl Kastie. I'm so very sorry."

Irene stared at me. I stood up just as she started swaying towards me.


	9. Misunderstandings Castiel's POV

**I told everyone to leave as I carried Irene to her bedroom. As I started to lay her down, she started to wake up. "Don't move, this is the second time you passed out today. Let me get you something."**

**I walked out her room and went into the kitchen. I opened up cabinets and found bottled water, fruits, and crackers. I took an apple, bottled water, and a pack of saltine crackers back to her. "Snack on these while I prepare you something to eat."**

**"Castiel, you don't-" I walked out the room before she could finish and headed back to the kitchen. I decided I would make her spaghetti.**

**Making the spaghetti took longer than I thought. Once I got it to her, she didn't eat it right away.**

**"I don't want to eat right now, Castiel." Irene pushed the plate away again and her hugged her knees.**

**"You passed out twice today so you need more to eat." I pushed the plate towards her again. "Please eat."**

**"Castiel, I'm thinking about my mother right now." She pushed her plate away again and I sighed.**

**"What about your mother? You said she didn't love you so what's with you?" I laid back on Irenes' bed and crossed my arms behind my head.**

**"That's what I'm thinking about." Irene turned around and laid down on her stomach, facing me. "What if my mother really did love me and only pretended no to be because of my father? Do you think that's a possibility?"**

**I thought about it for a moment. It would seem weird, unless...I sat straight up and looked at her. "What if your mom was addicted to pain killers?"**

**Irene turned her head away. "She was. That's why she took my fathers' abuse for so long, but I'm not talking about that." Irene sat up and looked at me. She seemed serious so I guessed I had to listen.**

**"Think about it this way, Castiel: I said that both my parents didn't love me, but now I'm not so sure. I know that my father never loved me, but my mom...She went to my school plays, my talent shows, she was the only one to show up. Just like Austin Powers said in Gold member, 'daddy didn't care.' Soon, my father started hitting my mother harder and said that he would take away what she held dear. After that, she stopped being my mother. She ignored me at home and didn't come to anymore of my after school activities. That's when I declared my parents...loveless." Her voice shook at the end, but that was not the part I was focusing on.**

**"So, basically, you was wrong about your mother and it took her death for you to figure that out? You're dense." I got up from her bed and walked to the balcony. I took out a cigarette and lit it.**

**"You don't have to sound so rude. I was young-"**

**"Stop using that excuse. You always use it. Who cares if you were young, you remember it now, don't you? Then you most definitely remembered it then so you could have figured it out then when you were less of a flimsy twit!"**

**"I am not a twit!" Irene came out onto the balcony and pushed me. I lost my cigarette over the railing.**

**I turned around and glared at her. "Of course you are. You remember things at the last minute. You remember them when it's too late."**

**Irenes' facial expression darkened. "You don't know me. You never knew me until I met you!"**

**"I now you really well. I remembered you liked me just because of my shirt." Irenes' eyes go wide. "I remember you took a walk with me in the dead of night, not once have you thought if I would kidnap you." Irenes' eyes go wider. "And I remember you kissed me. You wanted more than that, but your aunt came home."**

**Irene took a step closer to me and regained her composure. "So what about it?"**

**"All this time you had a boyfriend in another school and you used this time away to cheat on him. I bet if you gave yourself to him before you cheated, you would have cheated on him after he cheated on you, but you would have become addicted, kept doing it, and eventually you would have become a whore!"**

**Irene raised her hand and slapped me. "You shouldn't talk down to me. After all, you just a delinquent!"**

**Anger rose to the surface. I pushed Irene and jumped over the railing. I ran away from that place. I ran all the way home. When I got to the front door, I let the tears fall.**

**Irene, I didn't mean any of it...**


	10. Confusion

Chapter 10 Confusion

I buried my face into my tear soaked pillow, not caring that I just took a shower and washed my face. I thought back to the conversation I had with Castiel. I didn't do anything or say anything for him to say those harsh words. I couldn't explain to him the situation about Johnathan. Castiel must think I'm UN-loyal or maybe it's the fact that I didn't say anything when Johnathan claimed I was still his girlfriend.

I sat up and looked at the trash can, where I threw Castiel's spaghetti. I grabbed the bag and took it down stairs. I threw it into the big trash can, then I grabbed another another plate and piled it with Castiel's spaghetti. I went into the living room, sat down, turned on the television, and ate Castiel's spaghetti. I decided I would put all thoughts of Castiel aside, enjoy his delicious spaghetti, and wait for Aunt Ry to come home so I could tell her about her sister.

Castiel's POV

I pushed Demon out the door and let him jog a little in front of me. I wish I could be as care free as Demon. I wish that all I had to care about was when will me next meal be and when will I go for my next walk. I don't like sorting out my feelings.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Irene. I was mad, but I should have said what I did. Honestly, she shouldn't have done what she did, either. She shouldn't have kissed me when she had another boyfriend.

Demon led me to Irene's apartment. Her room light was on and I was tempted to climb the fire escape to apologize, but I didn't. I'm not that kind of guy. I won't apologize until it was right.

Yet, I couldn't deny the feelings I have for her. I know that the girl just arrived an all, but I definitely have feelings for her. Why do you have to be taken by an undeserving guy? Why don't you just end it now?

I found myself walking towards Irene's room and climbing the fire escape. When I reached the top, I could hear her tuning a guitar. Before long, she started playing "Weight Of The World" by Evanescence. watch?v=X5na3o-HHqw

watch?v=feoyqPTu0Jo So you can hear the guitar better.

"Weight Of The World"

Feels like the weight of the world,

Like God in heaven gave me a turn.

Don't cling to me, I swear I can fix you.

Still in the dark, can't you fix me?

Free-fall, free-fall, all through life.

If you love me, then hold on to me.

I won't be held down by who I used to love

She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,

Like all my screaming has gone unheard.

And oh, I know you don't believe in me.

Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Free-fall, free-fall, all through my life.

If you love me, then hold on to me.

I won't be held down by who I used to be.

If you love me, then hold on to me

I won't be held down by who I was

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be[/i]

I loved her voice. She sounded beautiful. I was tempted to barge in, but her aunt spoke.

"Rini...that was beautiful. That was your mother's favorite song." Her aunt's voice was heavy with tears.

"I know. She used to play it Evanescence all the time and had this song on repeat.. You know, before she went..." Irene's voice trailed off. I wanted to console her, but her aunt was in there.

"Yes, I know. Now tell me, I know you're not sad because you mom died. Does it have anything to do with the fella who made you that food downstairs?" Irene's aunt had a curious tint to her sad voice.

"Yes. His name is Castiel. I think I might have feelings for him. He thinks I'm still going out with Johnathan.."

I walked away. I climbed back down the fire escape and grabbed Demon. I walked away from Irene and sprinted past my place with Demon. I was so confused by Irene. She seemed lost on everything yet she was so serious. She seemed lost on her feelings and her nickname, Rini, I've heard that some where before.

I was lost in my own thoughts. So lost that I didn't see Amber pull up beside me. "Hey, Castiel!"

"Hey." I looked at the blonde. I knew she had an interest in me, but she never talked to me around Nathaniel, or other girls. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a drive." In the night, I couldn't tell if she was blushing.

"Oh. That's nice." I started walking again. I wanted to hurry up and get home now.

Amber pulled up beside me again. "Castiel, I would like to ask you a question. I know it's n-not frequent t-that a girls does this, b-but...would you go out with me?"

I looked at the girl. After all these years she has finally gotten up the courage to ask me out. "I'd have to think about it."

"Oh." I started to walk away from the girl then thought about it. I wanted to go with Irene, but she was obviously taken despite what she says. Some how, I thought this would be the perfect way to get back at her. I turned back to amber.

"You know what, Yes. I will got out with you." I walked away from the blonde and went home. When I got there, I realized where I heard the name Rini before.

I had a crush on this girl named Rini when we were in Elementary school.

DUN DUN DUN!


	11. New Kids On The Block Join A Club

"It's is required of all students to join a club. I would have put this on you yesterday, but you weren't here. You have to choose between the Gardening Club or the Basket Ball club. Once you have decided, speak with one of your fellow classmates to take you to where the club meets." The principal rushed off in a huff and left me dumb struck. Going to this school was not going to be easy.

"Nathaniel, please?!" I looked at the blonde and hoped that he would show me to the clubs.

Nathaniel sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Irene, but I'm too busy at the moment. Try asking someone else."

I walked out of the student council room and into the hallway. When I rounded the corner, I almost ran into Amber...again. Today, instead of her usual designer clothing, she wore a light blue, plaid shirt, white pants, blue Victorian style boots, and her hair tied back. An assortment of blue bangles danced up and down both her arms. I looked at my black and white ensemble and realized that the blonde was much thicker than me.

Amber took in a sharp intake of breath as she did the self assessment herself. "Are you a vegan, anorexic, or bulimic?"

I looked at the blonde curiously. "I'm none of the three." She had the same white purse as me. Amber, do you know where any of the clubs are?"

Amber tossed her hair and started to walk away. "Why would I know where any of those clubs are?" And before you ask, I don't consider fashion a club," she said flippantly.

I looked at her then continued down the hall. I stepped inside one of the classrooms lining the hall and found Iris. She was copying down notes from the board. She looked up and and caught sight of me. "Hi, Irene. Do you need something?"

I walked over to Iris and looked at the notes. History...YUCK! I thought as I sat next to her. "Iris, when you have the time, can you show me the clubs?"

"I'm sorry, Irene. I won't be able to show you the clubs today. I'll be busy all day today. Try asking someone else." Iris went back to her notes. I got up and left the room. Castiel was the only one I could ask to show me around. I highly doubt he would, but I had to try.

As I was walking towards the courtyard, I was stopped by a patrolling teacher. "Young lady, what are you doing out of class?"

I looked at the teacher calmly. "The Principal told me that I needed to join a club and I decided that I would join the basketball club, but I need someone to show me where it is. That's why I'm roaming the halls."

The teacher looked me over once then nodded. "There are a couple of other new students . Once you've found your desired club, you can show the other new kids around." The teacher walked away and my shoulders slumped. Teachers can't do anything in this school.

I continued walking towards the courtyard and took in a deep breath when I finally stepped outside. The breeze enveloped me with the smells of an ending summer and the sun warmed my skin. I wasn't the only one enjoying this whether, though. Castiel stood beneath a large oak tree, tuning his guitar. I started to walk towards him. When I approached him, all he did was stare. "Castiel, I want to clear something up on Johnathan."

Castiel grunted as a response. He continued to tune his guitar, loosening the strings and tightening them. I wanted to grab him and punch him.

"Castiel, me and Johnathan really did break up. I didn't have the time to say otherwise when he said we were still going out. Please stop being made at me. I'm sorry for calling you a delinquent and slapping you. I was frustrated and-"

My words were cut short as Castiel planted a soft, tender kiss upon my lips. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist and I slowly interlaced my fingers within his hair. We stayed like that for a while and were breathless when we broke apart. "I'm sorry...for what I said last night. I didn't mean any of it, I swear it. And I'm sorry for pushing you down-" I planted a kiss of my own on his lips. We cut this kiss short because the bell ranged and I was pulled into a hug.

I turned around and was met with blonde hair and blue eyes. Johnathan had on a sleeveless turtleneck and black pants. I caught the glare he gave Castiel before he planted a rough kiss on my lips. I was completely taken by surprise. I pushed Johnathan away and gave him a glare of my own. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." Johnathan tried to give me another kiss but I stepped back. "Is this some way to get back at me? If so, then I forgive you."

I scoffed. "I moved on, Johnathan. I found some one else."

"I hope you're not talking about him. I met this girl named Amber and she said that she was going out with thus dude named Castiel, then she showed me his picture."

I looked back at Castiel, who was completely in shock. "Is that true, Castiel?"

Castiel looked shocked for a moment longer then looked at me. Before he could say a word, I took off, trying to keep from crying.

Castiel's POV

I watched Irene run away and was met by a punch to my face. I stumbled back and felt me face being smushed against the tree. One punch sent me flying back wards and landing with a hard thud on the ground. I quickly got a sense of my surroundings and quickly realized Johnathan was my attacker. He was readying for another attack, but Nathaniel cam out in the nick of time. "What is going on here?"

"He sent Irene off crying because he kissed her." Johnathan crossed his arms in front of him.

"That's not the reason..." I glared at Nathaniel and Johnathan. They look alike. "She enjoyed the kiss...She doesn't like it when he came along and told her that I was going out with your sister." I was kneed in the stomach by Johnathan and I fell to the ground. I felt kicks going to my sides. Soon I felt him being pulled away. I held my side as I got up. I leaned against the tree for support. Any other guy would have passed out now...I felt myself lean forward. I was caught by Nathaniel who started to drag me away.

"Castiel, are you okay?" Soft hands touched my face. That voice...sounds so familiar...I thought lazily. I felt myself going out. "Castiel...stay with me..."

I felt myself being carried by two people now. "Lysander, thanks"

Lysander...my best friend. I remember him...We've been together since we were young. We're in a band together. He sings...I'm lead guitarist...

"Castiel...you okay?" What a voice...so familiar "Castiel, please...awake..." I know...that's Rini's voice. Sweet, loving, kind Rini. My love, who came to school with bruises. Rini, who was in pain, but never shed a tear. Rini, a girl who was so beautiful with her black hair and grey eyes. Hair and eyes just like mine. Just as tough as me. So beautiful...Rini...I love you. Those bruises mark your face, but not you. You're beautiful. I love you, Rini...

I wish you didn't have to die...


	12. Rini Castiel's POV

[spoiler=chapter12: Rini Castiel's POV]

[i]Her black hair hung in her face. She always had her head down, that Rini. She never played with any of the other kids. Actually, she never did anything. No one really paid any attention to her, I didn't either. Until she stuck up for me.

I was sitting in the sand box on the playground, minding my own business, when 3 kids come up to me. The one in front had blonde ahir and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck and black pants. He had a girl standing halfway behind himiwht dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. She was on the right. Rini, with her black hair and gary eyes, stood on the left. When I caught her eyes, she quickly looked away, but I noticed the bruises she had on her face. She looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Though she had marks on her face, I could still tell she was beautiful.

The blonder in front of me caught me staring at Rini and grabbed the dumptruck I was playing with. I abruptly stood up and held out my hand. "Please give me back my dumptruck."

The Blonde laughed and handed the dumptruck to the brown haired girl. She giggled, walked up to me, and dumped sand on my head. I glared at her and reached for my truck. Before I grabbed it, she pulled it away, filled it with more sand, and handed it back to the blonde who threw the sane at my face. I watched as he filled the dumptruck with more sand again and gave it to Rini. "Hey, Rini. Just throw this sand at him. It's fun!"

Compassion filled the blonde's eyes as he looked at Rini. She took the dumptruck and looked at me. I put my hands in front of my face as the other two started to kick and throw sand at me.

"Stop it! That's not nice!" Rini's voice ranged out across the playground. I uncovered my eyes and looked up at the girl. She held my truck in a defensive manor. "Why are you doing this to a sweeat and innocent boy? He hasn't done anything wrong to you or any of us, Johnny."

The boy -Johnny- grabbed Rini and pulled her close. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach as I saw how Johnny was holding her. "He was staring at you and I didn't like that. He should show you more respect."

Rini pulled away from Johnny and grabbed my hand to pull me to my feet. "People stare. It doesn't matter what you do and don't like because right now, he's showing me more respect than you." Rini pulled me and we started running. We didn't stop until we reached the other side of the playground.

"Why did you stick up for me? You don't know me." Rini looked at me. "It was nice, but you didn't have to do that." I gave Rini a pat on her hand.

Rini looked up and smiled at me. "I don't like bullies. Johnny is dangerous, but he would never hurt me." Rini gave me back my truck and gave me another smile.

Ever since then, me and Rini were inseperable. She told me about her life at home, about the bruises, about her mom, about everything. She had a lot to say and filled our time together with her laughter and her stories. I couldn't talk about myself, I wouldn't, couldn't. I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Too bad our time was cut short.

Rini's birthday, we celebrated at school. I had my parents go out and buy party supplies and had our teacher prepare the room. My parents set up some games outside; racing face painting, a small field day for us. All of our class mates showed early so we could hide. When Rini showed up (with fresh bruises) we all jumped and yelled surprise. I was happy to see her smile.

We all went outside to play. Rini dragged me towards the races. The goal was the playground across the street. Me, Rini, and four other racers took our marks. As soon as the whistle was blown, I took off with none of the other racers in sight. I could hear Rini behind me, panting. When I reached the street, I look behind at her. When our eyes met, I started to slow down. I felt my feet hit the pavement in time with my heart. Meeting Rini's eyes, I saw the same compassion Johnny had showed her. She smiled at me, then she rushed up and pushed me.

The next thing I heard was the screeching of tires and boom. I landed on the other side of the road and I thought I was hit, until I looked up and saw Rini on the ground. When I rushed over to her, she was lying face up and I craddled her head in my lap. She started to grow cold as I screamed for Help. The life left her body as the ambulance arrived.

After that, everything happened in a blur. Rini was rushed to the hospital and everyone was rushed inside the school. No one said anything until the next day. Rini's mom came in with a police officer and pointed at me. "THAT'S THE ONE WHO KILLED MY ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER!" I jerked at that. Whispers erupted around the classroom. Most of them were accusations: "He murderd her." "He was jealous of her because she got the most attention."

I willingly got up and went to the police officer and yelled at him, telling him the whole story from the top of my tiny lungs. I told him how Rini smiled at me before she pushed me. I told him how I loved Rini. I told him I didn't touch her. My voice became heaver with tears as I finished and Rini's mother hugged me. She said she'd forgive me for Rini. Too bad our classemates weren't so forgiving.

Our classmates made the rest of my second grade year the worst. Many said that I should have been the one to die. Some said that I even wanted her to die. The ones who started those rumors were no other then Johnny and that other girl. I was glad when they moved. Even though, rumors still tortured me. Before long, I really believed that I was the cause of Rini's death. I believed that if I was paying attention, I could have saved her life and risked my own.

Rini...didn't deserve to die.

I should have been the one to die...

I shouldn't be here...

I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry...[/i][/spoiler]


	13. The Flashback

[spoiler=Chapter 13: The Flashback]

I held Castiel's hand, waiting for him to wake up. I don know why I stayed, or why I demanded to ride with him to the hospital. I just know that I had to be here. I had to be the first one he saw. I don't know what is causing me to feel this way, but I can't ignore it.

I looked towards Castiel's single room window that housed an ocean view. I didn't want to look at the view so I held my place. The ocean reminded me too much of Johnny. Even though he explained everything to me, I couldn't believe it. Johnny only attacked Castiel because he kissed me. It was hard to believe that the guy cared so much for me. Even harder to believe I gave the guy a second chance.

I looked at Castiel again, his chest rose up and down slowly. His mouth was set into a thin line. His hair hung in his eyes. Grey eyes, that were open.

I yanked my hand back, blushing. [i]Why does Castiel make me feel so flustered?[/i] I wondered. Our grey eyes met once again, wondering why this felt so right. Castiel's eyes closed as he fell asleep and I wondered why we didn't need words. Somehow just being here with him just feels right. Like something like this has happened before.

[FLASHBACK]

[i]A black haired boy stood smiling at me, asking me to tell him more about my life. I told him everything there was to know, loving this time. Secretly, to myself, I wished that I could always have times like this where I didn't have to worry about anything, or anyone. He let me talk and feel happy. He never judged me.

This black haired boy was special to me. He planned a party for my seventh birthday. Everyone turned out for it, even Johnny and Kastie. They were my friends before they started picking on the boy. My parents didn't care when I told them. They didn't even show up for the party.

I showed up late to school that day. Everyone yelled surprised when they saw me. I smiled, the boy smiled too and it seemed that I made him happier. It was a nice feeling.

I ran to the boy and pulled him outside. His parents planned this for me so I wanted to play the first round of games with him...[/i]

I snapped out of the memory quickly and pulled my hand from Ccastiel's. I closed my eyes and tried to pull the memory back, but I only got as far as pulling him outside before it became nothing but static. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my hand through my hair. I don't know why the memory upset me so much, but I'm determined to get to the bottom of it. Why can't I remember?!

"What are you thinking about?"

I opened my eyes and started straight at Castiel. His grey eyes were toubled when he looked at me. I hadn't realized he was even awake. He stared at me, his grey eyes searching for something in mine. "Oh! I was, um, remembering something."

"What were you remembering?" Castiel sat up in his bed and held my gaze. Suddenly, the room started closing in around me. I found it becoming more difficult to breathe. "Is it worth remembering?"

I stared at castiel, wondering why he was so curious. "Castiel, why are you asking me this?"

Castiel sat back against his pillow and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. "There was this girl I know when I was younger. Actually, I loved her. She was special to me and stuck up for me when that dude, Johnny, Johnathan now, and some girl picked on me. She-uh, what?"

"When did you dye your hair red Castiel?" Johnathan...Kastie...they knew Castiel?! Is that the real reason why Johnny attacked Castiel? Because if it was, I wouldn't have even considered going out with him again. "Never mind. Continue, please."

Castiel sighed again. "She was always shy. That girl, Rini. She had vruises covering most of her face, but even I could tell she was still beautiful. She was always uncomfortable under everyone's stares, but I couln't help it. She was so gorgeous. When she stuck up for me,when Johnathan picked on me and took my favorite dumtruck, she took my hand and pulled me all the way across the playground. She gave me back my dumptruck and a smile once we were away. She had the most beautiful smile. I only met one other girl who could match Rini."

I was about to ask who when Johnathan (with Kastie in tow) burst through the hospital door. "Johnathan, what are you doing here?"

Johnathan walked over to me and pulled me away from Castiel. He glared at Castiel and pulled me into a hug. "I was worried about you. I was afraid he might hurt you."

I pushed away from Johnathan and stared at him. "Why would he hurt me?"

Johnathan sighed and held my shoulders. "There was this girl when we were younger-"

"She knows about Rini, Johnathan." Castiel interrupted. He returned Johnathan's glare.

"Oh, so she knows, eh?" Johnathan pushed me towards the door. "Did you tell her that you killed her?"

"I didn't kill her! She got hit by a car! She's not dead! Don't ever say that she's dead. SHE'S B=N DEAD!" I stared at Castiel. He seemed so broken defeated. I wanted to go comfort him, but Johnathan held me back. [i][b]"How can you believe that she's dead? Just because she got hit by a car?! She's not dead. I'll find her and she'll be mine. I'll find her!"[/i][/b]

Johnathan growled. "She's dead. It's your fault that she's dead. Even if she is alive, she wouldn't go to you. She'd hate you! Don't you get it?! Everyone HATES you!"

Johnathan pulled me out of the room and down the halled. I was silent and tears stung my eyes. I felt bad for Castiel and I wanted anything to get back to him, but Johnathan held a firm group on my arm. I didn fight or ask him to let me go because I feared that if I moved or talked, the teares would fall.

We exited hospital and Johnathan let me go. "Hey, it's Friday. Don't feel so bad. Let's go out. All of us, the usual gang."

I looked up at Johnathan, hating him all over again. He tore open another wound. I was about to say sure when something hit me: It's Friday. I stayed with Castiel since he passed out yesterday. I have a date with Nathaniel tonight. "I'm sorry, I have a date tonight." I turned and walked away from Johnathan. I was itching to to turn to Castiel, but I didn't want to let Nathaniel down. I walked to my car and headed home. I called Nathaniel and told him I was getting ready, I hope Nathaniel can make up for what Johnathan did, though I can't expect him to do that much.[/spoiler]

[spoiler=Bonus]Amber's outfit

[img] albums/aa394/MurakamiHaruka/My%20Candy%20Love% [/img][/spoiler]


End file.
